


A Fateful Reunion

by Oujou_sama



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaldea, Cringe culture is dead!, Emiya makes tea and boi am i grateful ;;, Enkidu is so nice, FGO - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gilgamesh Royale, IT'S FLUFFY Y'ALL!, Oneshot, Snow, christmas themed (but no christmas?!), im sorry ishtar, is it angst...teensy bit, it's a soft gilkidu, softgamesh, there is also ko-gil but well he has no tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oujou_sama/pseuds/Oujou_sama
Summary: An unexpected reunion between Caster Gilgamesh and Enkidu rekindles deep-seated feelings and wishes between the two; yet difficult circumstances prevent them from reaching out to one another.Strange incidents occur as others attempt to lend a hand...A short Caster Gilgamesh x Enkidu story I made during the Winter season. Hope you enjoy it.





	1. Burgeoning Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It begins- my very first fate story!  
> Note: 'Master' is somewhat a self-insert character.  
> Please enjoy!~ -. -III I hope one day this story will be loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu A prelude to the reunion that'll occur soon! Certain events rekindle an unexpected flame...

**王**

Snow. There were endless rivulets of snow. Barricading the windows of Chaldea, the snow was so thick that it was impossible to catch a glimpse of the skyline.

Currently, Chaldea was in the throes of Christmas Spirit. Servants were spreading cheer, as Chaldea staff helped prepare for the season, faces beaming with joy. The atmosphere was full of mirth; as they all enjoyed their break from saving the world.

There was no gloom to be seen, except in the chambers of a certain wise king.

Caster Gilgamesh was heavily immersed in his work and duties, as usual.

Neglecting his health to sign contracts with various other forces in order to bolster Master’s suppository for battle; he took a shallow sip of the weak, yet considerate cup of tea Master made for him, his sharp red eyes narrowing in disappointment at the taste.

"This is of such lacklustre quality." Placing his cup down on the luxurious, silken-lined table; he pressed a golden-armoured hand to his forehead in order to release some of his pent-up stress. “Master!” With clear intonation in his voice, he called for his unlucky master whilst reopening his tome to look over more documents. The sound of hurried shuffling could be heard as Master hurried to his place of residence. _‘How amusing…Despite any words of defiance, she always responds…’_

His call was greeted by one wearing a dishevelled uniform and a horrendous scowl. “Should you really be working during the holidays?”

Despite knowing that their questioning would most likely have little to zero response, Master sighed grumpily by the door, crossing their arms in displeasure. “At this rate, you’ll end up neglecting your health.”

“Though it is fair of you to inquire into your king’s health, I’d rather you didn’t attempt to advise me.” Pointing to the cup of tea, his eyes glint ever-so-slightly. “It seems you cannot create tea suitable for my tastes.”

He thrusts the entire tea set into Master’s arms, as their expression becomes irritable. “What? Are you irritated by the nature of my request? How amusing.”

“It’s not funny! …I’ll get Emiya or Boudicca to help me brew this next time…” Master mumbled, as they began to leave the sparkling, spacious room- one bursting at the seams with treasures and knowledge. _‘…that bookshelf…When I bring the tea back, I want to read…Maybe they have more books on Enkidu and Gil!’_

At the thought of Enkidu’s name, a sudden realisation hit them. Due the extreme amount of work that Caster performed on a daily basis, he had yet to speak to his beloved. As they began to depart, she stole a final look at the hard-working king, a sense of sadness swelling within her heart.

_**“Enkidu.”** _

As soon as that name came tumbling out of her mouth, Gilgamesh’s head instantly snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise.

“… Don’t you…” Gripping the tea set with immense force, Master refuses to meet his line of sight. Worried that she may be inquiring too far into his personal matters, her frown deepens.

“Say it, mongrel.” A curt, asinine tone of voice. It seemed as if Master would have to tell him her thoughts, after all.

“…Don’t you, you know…Want to talk to Enkidu? I mean, it’s only been a few weeks since you joined, but!!”

A sudden, final snap of a tome. That meant naught but one thing. The current topic was to be adjourned.

“…Don’t say anything more.” Despite the harsh clarity of his words, the conflicted expression on his features betrayed the severity of his words. Aware of this, Master finally slips away. “I’m sorry. Also, please don’t call me mongrel.”

With a soft shut of the door, they were gone.

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Gilgamesh pressed both hands into his face, his veil tumbling across his shoulders.

_**He missed Enkidu dearly.** _

To think that his beloved friend, ally and soulmate was alive again; roaming within the same halls of Chaldea drove him to the edge, yet a pulsating sensation of guilt plagued him.

_‘If it wasn’t for me…Enkidu wouldn’t have…’_

He wanted to see them. To hug them and hold them close.

But he was anxious.

Oh so anxious, afraid of how their reunion would turn out.

Trying his hardest to pull himself out of such a heavy stupor, Gilgamesh attempted to resume work; but with such a turmoil of feelings accumulating within his heart- he had no choice but to stop. Accidentally destroying the quill pen given to him by a certain Shakespeare, another irritated sigh escaped from his lips, as he thrust heaving piles of signed documents away from his person.

_‘What a nuisance.’_

* * *

 

At current, Master was back in the kitchen with a variety of Servants. Emiya was assisting them with the brewing of the tea (it took great persuasion to get his assistance once he realised who’d drink his special brew).

Currently retelling an interesting assortment of tales to the children, Enkidu was seated with a beaming Kô-Gil on their lap and a curious Alexander sitting on a pristine white bench beside them- chomping on biscuits all the while.

“I’m not surprised that your attempt failed,” Emiya pours the tea he brewed with the excellence of a butler. “There’s no use in trying to get through to a man as stubborn as him.”

Whilst watching him with awe, Master replies dejectedly. “I couldn’t help it! The words just slipped out!” Streaking their hands through their hair in agony, they groan. “I just don’t get it! If you have a second chance to be with somebody you’ve lost, then why not take it?”

“I can understand his motives.” A cheery voice piped up. It was Kô-Gil. “I don’t think you should pry any further into such a matter! ~” Turning a sparkling head of blond hair towards Enkidu, they add “What do you think?”

“…Ever since I’ve sensed his presence…I’ve wanted to see him again.” A wistful expression flutters across Enkidu’s golden eyes, grassy green locks of hair swaying to the side. “But, I can understand his reasoning as well. I’ll wait here until he’s ready.”

At those words, both Kô-Gil and Alexander fervently nod their heads in agreement.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s taken… _’that’_ upon his shoulders…” Master was unsure of what exactly they meant by those words. Refusing to stop being a nuisance, they decided to query Enkidu one last time.

“But are you sure that you’re fine with that?” Master kneels beside Enkidu, expression laced with worry. “You want to meet him, and yet… You can’t despite him being so close…. Are you REALLY fine with that?”

Ducking their head low enough that nobody but Kô-Gil could see their sad smile, Enkidu mumbled, “I’ve never seen snow with him before. I want to…. But it’s fine. Don’t press upon the matter anymore, Master.” Clasping Master’s hands, Enkidu tries to reassure Master that they’ll be okay.

Only Kô-Gil is able to glimpse the true feelings behind Enkidu’s display of mental tenacity.

“You heard them.” Emiya seemed to agree as well with such a sentiment. It was only fair- one shouldn't pry into private matters of the heart in the way in which Master attempted to do so.

 _‘Eh…. So then I’m totally alone on this one?! Not fair!’_ “You too? Well, then I guess I’ll have give up on the matter after all…” Master hesitantly picks up the cup, undecided on what to do with the tea. There was no way in hell that she wanted to visit Caster Gilgamesh again, worried that she may have gone too far.

Aware of Master’s strange ways of thought, Kô-Gil volunteered to take the tea set for her. “It’s not bad to worry for others, Master!” He grinned, as he took the set; Alexander assisting him with a noise of excitement. “Don’t worry. I’ll take this for you.”

Overwhelmed by such caring words, Master thanked him for his kindness and was given a friendly smile in reply.

“Cool! You’re handing out tea too?! Let me join!” Encircling the miniature king, Alexander cheers with joy. “I’m not usually one to serve but- Ooh!” The sensation of the tea jar in his hand seemed to fill him with enthusiasm; as Kô-Gil responded in amusement to his reaction as they bolted out of the kitchen.

Watching the two kings leave, Master couldn’t help but chuckle. “Thanks for your help, Emiya. I’ll see you and Enkidu later- **_EH?!_** ”

For a split second, she sensed an overwhelming presence bursting with energy. _‘What was that?!’_ But in the same second in which it appeared, it faded.

"Did somebody overhear us?" Glancing back to see a shrugging, nonchalant-faced Emiya, and a peaceful Enkidu- her doubts were all but eased.

“Let’s just say that things have become interesting,” Enkidu’s words were cryptic, their eyes sparkling.

* * *

 Enkidu's words were correct.

With a look of contempt powerful enough to strike one dead with a single glance, Archer Gilgamesh crossed his arms, annoyance radiating around his presence. To overhear such a pathetic conversation… _‘Hmph. To think that my wiser self would be so impertinent...’_ He wouldn’t do such a thing normally, but he felt a powerful impulse to talk some sense into his more mature incantation.

For he believed Caster would only feel regret if they were to continue fleeing from Enkidu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to portray everyone as in-character. This is my first Fate series fanfiction (yells into the abyss) so I'm very nervous (lol). I just really love Gilkidu!!!!!!!  
> hnn also formatting is harder on a03 than I thought it'd be?!!!
> 
> BTW QUICK NOTE  
> "There is nothing I have to say to Enkidu. As I am now, bearing his death, I have became the king of Uruk's people. I do not have the freedom to speak to him. That was something I lost the moment I sat upon the throne."
> 
> This was the quote that inspired me to write this story. Though I understand the reasoning behind his statement, it still made me cry! (lol)


	2. Iridescent Flower of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion finally happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is longer than I expected it to be!  
> Also lol it's kinda random XD But I hope you like it!

**鎖**

 Finally relaxing upon the soft silken bed-sheets of his emporium, Caster Gilgamesh wondered what was taking Master so long to deliver his tea.

As soon as the very thought entered his mind, Kô-Gil and Alexander burst the doors of his room open, the loudness of their entrance surprising the king somewhat.

“Here’s your tea!!” The two boys chortled as they set the tea set so heavily on the table that some of Gilgamesh’s papers came tumbling down onto his rich animal-print carpet.

_‘…How painfully irritating.’_

Wincing at their clumsiness, Gilgamesh rose to his feet. “What are you doing here? I suppose I should show appreciation for the tea, but…” His speech was suddenly distracted as Kô-Gil strode towards him.

“I’m here to talk to you directly, you self-sacrificing, workaholic king!” Eyes burning with the power of determination, Kô-Gil pointed a jacketed arm at the elder version of himself. “Though I do like you much more than that Goldie, I won’t tolerate you avoiding Enkidu!”

Alexander reacts in just as much shock to this as Caster himself.

“But I thought that you were against Master’s prying?” Alexander thoughtfully placed a finger on his chin, his red plait bobbing in confusion. “Why have you changed your mind?”

“It’s simple why. I’m just aiding him.” Raising the cup of tea towards Caster, Kô-Gil continues. “Caster! You can blame yourself to for what the gods did to Enkidu for the rest of time…. I understand why you would. But you can’t let it get in the way!!”

"Is that so...?" Taking in a painful intake of air, Caster’s posture seems pained as he grasps the cup. “So you’re here to advise me as well… Did Master task you with this? If so, I’ll berate them for such impudence-”

His words were interrupted by Kô-Gil blocking his path. “I decided to do this myself! Now, you listen up! I believe you should face Enkidu… I know you want to, deep down!” This was unexpected. The mere idea that he'd be confronted by his very own self surprised Caster Gilgamesh greatly.

“I have no right to. Besides, I’m currently burdened with work. I refuse to face them.” Realising that his words had no effect on Kô-Gil, he lowers his head in despair. “You must possess knowledge on what happened… That forest, the bull… Enkidu’s death….”

“Blame the gods for that!” Kô-Gil yells passionately. “It’s their fault for treating Enkidu like such a tool! To remove them as easily as they birthed them…. You cannot blame yourself for their cruel designs!!”

“Though you may be correct, it was all a result of the foolishness of my actions… If I wasn’t so arrogant, then maybe-” A sharp flicker of gold halted his line of thought.

In an instant, a weapon embedded itself into the wall directly behind Caster Gilgamesh.

“W-what are you doing here?”

Eyes wide with disbelief, they turned towards the instigator of the attack.

Gaudy, golden armour.

A face emblazoned with contempt and disgust.

Archer had arrived.

“What a fool you’ve become. You’re unworthy of referring to yourself by the same name as I, wise king.” Caster’s nickname was spat out with pure malice, as Archer strode proudly towards him. “Though I can…comprehend such whims of the heart, the cowardice lurking behind them disgusts me.”

“…Goldie…” Kô-Gil slapped a palm to his forehead, incredibly irked by his appearance. _‘He’s going to ruin things.’_

“To refer to me in such vulgar terms, using words worthy of execution… Why are you here, Archer?” Caster’s aura darkened visibly to respond in kind to his Archer counterpart.

“Hmph! I heard news concerning a certain fool, so I decided to intervene.” With a snide smirk, he reared his head back; earrings jangling. “But to think that fool was you… What an eyesore!” Arrogant laughter bellowed across the room.

In that moment, an assortment of weapons surrounded Archer; Caster brimming with anger. “The eyesore is you, trampling upon my sacred grounds. I shall execute you henceforth.”

“What bold words you speak. Pray tell, what exactly can you do? My treasury consists of exactly the same weapons as yours, cowardly king.” Usually Caster would be of a calm enough temperament to ignore such provocation, but there was something about Archer's behaviour in that very moment that roused an extreme sensation of hatred within Caster's heart.

Tension filled the air, as the two faced each other; prepared to attack at any moment.

As Alexander gasped in awe, Kô-Gil’s rampant waving in between the two wagering forces managed to dispel some of the heavy aura.

“Seriously! No fighting!! You’ve totally disrupted my plans, Goldie!” Kô-Gil huffs, cheeks puffed up in annoyance. “And no calling Caster a coward! He’s a brilliant king, unlike you!”

That comment _stung_ Archer slightly.

“This is the gratitude that I get for my assistance? Despite you being of a worthy opinion…” Archer hesitantly withdraws his weapons. “Fine then. I shall allow you to speak, child.”

At this, Kô-Gil releases an immense sigh, the stress from such a scene finally being brought to an end.

Caster also relaxes at those words, his aura restoring itself to its previous state. “As if you could win me over with such empty words, Archer.” As Caster guffaws at the irony of Archer’s statement, he also withdraws his gear. “Now. Continue, child. Explain to me why I should meet with Enkidu again.”

“Enkidu wishes to see the snow with you!”

“The snow?” It was an understandable, seeing as their place of origin- Ur/ Uruk was a place of an immensely hot climate. The snow in Chaldea was of an entirely different nature to their home climate.“That’s a surprise.”

“I’m not forcing you to visit Enkidu today.” Kô-Gil continued. “But please…Make sure to at least greet them once. Please, Caster!” Kô-Gil slapped his palms in deference, eyes squinting; tears bubbling to the surface. “Don’t do something you’ll regret!”

Silence.

Then, Caster’s palm began to move by its own accord.

Surprised, Kô-Gil lifted his head, only for it to be patted by his eldest self. “?”

With a soft smile finally gracing his features, Caster chuckled slightly. 'What interesting words to say. To think that my youngest self would be this considerate…”

“Thank you. Though I cannot face them yet, I’ll take your words into consideration. You may leave now.” Caster continued, as he began to collect the papers that had drifted onto the floor. 

“Okay. All the best!” As Kô-Gil cheerfully departed- with Alexander whispering excitedly about the events that had just occurred- Archer remained behind.

“Remember- to flee from that which you must face is to remain on the same level as a beast. Rise above such feelings, Caster!” Archer, feeling indebted to share one of his legendary titbits of wisdom also then flounced dramatically away from the room; an array of golden sparkles flurrying around him as he departed.

Once they were out of sight, Caster finally relaxed again; slumping onto his bed. Jewelled charms dangling above the posts of his large bed, he curled up in a ball. ‘What a taxing day…’

It was finally time for him to rest.

* * *

 

Despite his immense desire to act upon the wise words of his more youthful incantation, Caster Gilgamesh still hadn’t made contact with Enkidu.

As the days spiralled ahead, and the masses of work all but multiplied; the tumultuous atmosphere of Chaldea upon the dawn of the Solomon Singularity did naught but act as a blockade.

 _‘…I hope this’ll end soon.’_ Caster Gilgamesh released a heavy sigh as he filed through numerous documents.

Despite this minor setback, his heart was strong in its resolve.

Once things were to settle down, he’d chalk up the courage to meet Enkidu again, once and for all.

_**‘I won’t let them go this time.’** _

* * *

 

The visor of night had eventually dawned upon the halls of Chaldea.

The once busy halls were empty, devoid of all signs of existence.

The flurry of snow that was once spiralling viciously against the windows had now reduced itself to a slow lull, as the stars shone brightly overhead.

Only one figure was to be seen ghosting through the hallways at this time of night.

After deliberating on whether he should go to sleep or not, Caster Gilgamesh decided to catch a breath of fresh air. _‘Hoh, I should’ve materialised closer to the exit… So this is how it must feel for Master- to need to walk everywhere seems trifling_.’

For some strange reason, he had chosen to travel to the exit by foot instead of instantly materialising at his destination.

Maybe it was because the vacancy of the halls was calming, almost therapeutic in nature. All of the usual ruckus had departed for the night in preparation for the major battle ahead.

Mulling over thoughts concerning work, life and personal affairs, he opened the door as a sharp gust of wind blew into his face; his golden locks of hair swaying strongly against his face. ‘ _How cold.’_

As he shielded his eyes from the sprinkling snow, a figure illuminated before him; as the stars sparkled brightly within the night sky.

One with grassy green locks of hair, a fluttering top that reached their knees- one with a soft, kind smile.

That smile…

**It was Enkidu.**

* * *

 

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here, Gilgamesh. It’s been a long time,” With a greeting friendly enough to eradicate the fact that they had been apart for many years, Enkidu casually approached the wise king with a bounce in their step.

 _‘…’_ The King was truly struck speechless.

For Enkidu to be right in front of them, not merely existing, but talking…To hear the comforting tones of a voice that he had tried hard to placate as one that had disappeared aeons ago- it was all too much for him.

Overcome with memories, Gilgamesh’s knees buckled instantly as he fell upon the snow- his piercing red eyes glazed with emotion as Enkidu rushed to his side.

Such vulnerability was a rare sight to witness.

“Heh, I missed you too. The last time we met was so long ago.” Enkidu continued to speak, rubbing Gil’s trembling back all the while. “I’m grateful that Master was able to summon us both… There is much reminiscing for us to do.”

As they spoke this line, Gilgamesh raised his face from his hands, eyes watering with emotion.

“…. As do I, dear Enkidu.” The words were but a whisper.

Meekly, Gilgamesh tugged onto Enkidu’s clothing. “I’d hazard this isn’t a spectral illusion…huh….” He was at a loss for words, until the true reality of the situation settled in. _‘There’s only one thing to do.’_ Before he could truly relax beside his most trusted aide, there was one thing he needed to confirm with them.

Placing a hand beside Enkidu’s face, he raised the query that had been plaguing him ever since his arrival.

“Enkidu…. Will you forgive me?”

At those words, Enkidu fixed him with a blank stare, which blossomed a slight, gnawing worry within Gilgamesh's heart.

_**This was too much to bear!** _

Moments passed, until Enkidu broke the moment with a small chuckle of laughter.

Agitated and somewhat flushed by this response, Gilgamesh glared. “I’ll have you know that I’m being serious!”

“Ahaha, I know. That’s exactly why I can’t help but smile to myself.” Before the wise king could react in offence to this, Enkidu continued. “As usual, you’re being harsh upon yourself.”

“But, if it wasn’t for me… Then that damned goddess and those malevolent gods wouldn’t have-”

“Exactly. It was the work of the gods, not your own. They were the ones that created me- as a tool- and then disposed of me once I had fulfilled my worth.” They smiled wistfully at this, as their hair blew to the side.

“But that-” Enkidu was taking no prisoners. Ever the voice of realism, they instantly disrupted Gilgamesh’s self-loathing line of speech.

“As for you… You were the one whom accepted me, one who valued and loved me as an equal. And for that, I’m…grateful.” Stroking a hand through his golden locks of hair, Enkidu grinned buoyantly, as shooting stars spiralled above. “Now, how could I ever hate an individual like that?”

Such words began to clear the overwhelming fog within the King’s mind, as he truly apprehended the radiant being that was sitting before him.

 _‘Enkidu…’_ They were so precious, so special… Gilgamesh felt blessed to have been endowed with such a wonderful significant other.

“What’s wrong? You’ve stopped speaking.” Enkidu was barely a metre apart from Gilgamesh, their faces absurdly close to one another’s- close enough for him to count Enkidu’s every eyelash (if that was what he was into, of course).

“…Can I hold you?” Gilgamesh blurted the words out in a rush, only to then be taken aback by Enkidu’s cheerful reaction.

“Sure.” Enkidu spread their arms widely, as their eyes glimmered with tears. “Go ahead.”

A gasp of awe escaped the king’s mouth.

_**Now was the time!** _

He pulled Enkidu into a strong, powerful embrace. At first, both parties were somewhat tentative in action; until Enkidu gripped him back as sobs racked their body. It was only a matter of time before both were clutching one another for dear life, crying softly beneath the snowy skies.

As they briefly separated, Gilgamesh traced their thumb across Enkidu’s cold lips, expression full of amusement.

“You really have no constraints around me, huh…”

“Hmmm…. I could say the same for you, Gilgamesh.” It seemed the two had already re-adjusted to each other’s presences again. “…I’ve wanted to reunite, and watch the snow together for a while…” Enkidu added softly, eyes gauging; looking for a response. “So, this makes me smile, I guess…”

Those words infused Gilgamesh with an abundance of joy. Confidently crossing his arms, he declared “Well then, we shall! We shall engage in counsel until the late hours of night! Dear Enkidu… As the King of Heroes, I vow to imbue you with as much joy as possible; more joy than anybody else!”

“Sounds good. I’m certain you’ll uphold such a vow, right?” Enkidu released a beautiful chortle of laughter. “Well then, how about indulging me in a snow fight?”

“Snow…fight?” Gilgamesh cocked his head to the side, as surprise coloured his features.

“Master and Kô-Gil informed me of it. Apparently, it’s a fun pastime in which humans attack each other with balls of snow.”

At this, Gilgamesh face-palmed powerfully enough to knock out a few brain cells.

“?”

“Those two... What kind of advice have they been giving you?” He had a feeling that those two may have interfered with things a bit…

“…That’s…a secret.” A mischievous smile fluttered briefly across their face. “Let’s just say that they were very helpful.”

He was desperate to know their involvement in the matter, but decided to let the issue temporarily slide. “I understand.”

"Haha, you really are the wiser version of Gilgamesh. The other one wouldn't have responded as politely…”

“Hmph, praise me more!” Thus, the two engaged in a fun snow fight and incredibly intriguing counsel- one that was so long that they had to retreat into Caster Gilgamesh’s bedroom quarters. As they lay together, reminiscing over the past and discussing a variety of other things, sunlight peeked through the windows.

They were finally together again!

~🈡~

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the story is done!  
> Whilst looking back on this, I realise that there was a lot of meddling characters involved -.- But I made sure that Caster would approach Enkidu out of his own sense of resolve!  
> Honestly, I bet if they really did reunite in FGO, it'd definitely only take a few days for Caster Gilgamesh and Enkidu to settle down again. (I wish!!)  
> It's interesting to make a published edition of this fic. Before, I was super proud of it. But then I realised that it totally needs editing! BUT IT'S ALL DONE AYE!  
> 全部できた！！！！


End file.
